Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to construction technologies, and more particularly to systems and methods for cutting structures such as concrete piles.
Related Art
The foundations of buildings often include reinforced concrete piles that are driven into the ground. These piles are long vertical columns that transfer the vertical loads of the buildings to a solid footing in the ground (e.g., bedrock). Commonly, each of the piles for a building is driven to refusal (i.e., it is driven into the ground until it cannot be driven any deeper). Because each pile may be driven to a different depth, it may then be necessary to cut each of the piles to a uniform height. The cutting of the piles can be a laborious process, and may hold up subsequent site work, which may be time-critical.
The present systems and methods are intended to provide enhanced safety and reliability, reduce limitations in accessing the piles, and provide an adaptive, modular design that allows rapid deployment and execution of pile cutting operations.